convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Right Hand of the Crimson Moon
, the most prominent user of the Right Hand.]] The Right Hand of the Crimson Moon is the name given to the right hand of the Arch Demon, extracted from his corpse and magically shrunken to less gigantic sizes after the end of The Ultimate Game. It becomes a pivotal device in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Plot Involvement The Ultimate Game In the aftermath of the event, Kirei Kotomine is seen returning to his home world, activating the power of the Right Hand, setting the stage for the Fiamma of the Right Arc. The Sovionok Camp Incident - Legend of Zelda Extravaganza Though its name is not used, it appears in the epilogue of both events, with Fiamma of the Right speaking to Kotomine, under the guise of "The Unknown Man," musing over its great power in The Sovionok Camp Incident, and then again in Legend of Zelda Extravaganza when Fiamma of the Right is seen deciding to use its power to rebel against Kotomine. Right Hand of the Crimson Moon It is prominently used by Fiamma of the Right during the events of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, first using it to corrupt Berserker and kill Illyasviel von Einzbern. He then goes on to corrupt Caster and Saber over the course of the event, and uses it to teleport the Survivors into an unknown world, the setting of the third chapter. After it is severed from his being in the climax, it is recovered by Motoharu Tsuchimikado, who sends it to Aleister Crowley. The Heavy Saga Chapter 1 - Short Change Hero Fiamma of the Right appears alongside Ollerus, the mysterious man who recovered him in the aftermath of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, and is seen evidently able to use residual energy that was leftover from when he was in use of the Right Hand, sending Ocelot directly to Rapture to make him "disappear." A Certain Bizarre Adventure - Right Hand of the Magic God Over the course of the Magic God Arc, Fiamma of the Right is seen continuing to use the Right Hand's residual power to freely move across dimensions, but without the consequence of the hand's corruption. Characteristics As mentioned above, it is the extracted right hand of the Arch Demon, taken off his body and shrunken down to size by Kirei Kotomine using magecraft. Through unknown means, it is able to merge with some other objects, as it "infected" the Third Arm of Fiamma of the Right. True to where it came from, the Right Hand has an inherent "evil" energy to it, which prompted Night of Wallachia to awaken after lying dormant for hundreds of years. It imbues the user with the ability to travel through different worlds, among other powers, but at the risk of their sanity, depending on the user. These other powers include sending other people to other worlds within the multiverse (though this appears to be random concerning what world they are sent to) and mind control, though it is not without side effects. Excessive usage of the Right Hand has been shown to be harmful to the user's mental state, with Kirei Kotomine being the exception due to his unique mental state. This has been demonstrated through Fiamma of the Right, who initially intended to simply build a better world for his universe, before being led astray and becoming power-hungry by the influence of the Right Hand. Due to it not exactly being compatible with humans for a long period of time, the Right Hand began to "malfunction" during the climactic battle in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, allowing the Survivors a fighting chance against Fiamma of the Right. Though it was severed by him in the fight, residual power still remained in him, though it is believed that he is at least free of the mental corruption. When used on certain people, notably Illyasviel von Einzbern, the side effects of usage can temporarily "infect" some people with residual energy and imbue them with the limited ability to let others travel through other worlds or locations, such as when she transported Frank Castle to the world of the living. Known Users * Aleister Crowley * Fiamma of the Right * Kirei Kotomine * The Arch Demon Trivia * The term "Crimson Moon" comes from the given name of the father of Arcueid Brunestud, and one of the most powerful vampires to have ever existed in the Type-Moon worlds. Category:Items Category:The Ultimate Game Category:The Sovionok Camp Incident Category:Legend of Zelda Extravaganza Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:The Heavy Saga Category:Right Hand of the Magic God